ultra_fan_parodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Legend of the Element Orbs
Legend of the Element Orbs is a story by someone on DA Gren. Plot During the Sengoku Period in Japan, the country is plagued by the sudden appearance of monsters and gods who fight them. It is up to one man and his friends to save the world. Characters * : The main hero of the story. * A blue dinosaur that Mono rides. It is his trusted pet. * : Mono's childhood friend who follows him on his quest. * : A ninja who ran away from her family. Joins Mono on his quest. * : A strange cat-like entity with an assault rifle and grenades. Is hiding a secret. * : A fortune-telling magic woman from Mono's past. Refuses to tell him things "until the time is right". * : Half man, half spider. Hunts Mono. * : Powerful beasts thought to be the natural elements of the world given form. They cast Japan into disaster with their awakening. ** : Hakaiju of Wind. ** : Hakaiju of Earth. ** : Hakaiju of Water. ** : Hakaiju of Fire. * : A powerful demon from long ago, who is said to be rising once again. * : A mysterious man hunting down the group of friends. *Ancient Gods: Ancient gods who once sealed away Akuma no Orochi. Collectively, they are called the . ** : Guardian of Fire and the Southern Land. ** : Guardian of Water and the Eastern Land. ** : Guardian of Earth and the Northern Land. ** : Guardian of Wind and the Western Land. Prologue A long time ago, there was a star that fell onto the earth,bringing with it a demon known as Akuma no Orochi, who devastated the land with its awakening. However, four ancient gods rose up to fight it and with their combined power, they sealed Akuma no Orochi away using four elemental orbs. With that meteor also came a small cross of light, which was found by the humans nearby after Akuma no Orochi's sealing... Unbeknownst to them, someone is using their vile essence to create embodiments of disaster, the Hakaiju, out of the four elements of nature. Their awakening in the Sengoku period turns Japan into a land of turmoil. Our story begins here. Episode 1: The Adventure Begins I am Mono Erabareta, prince of the Eranda clan. My father is the emperor and my mother is the empress. I have an elder brother who will take my father's place someday...but that doesn't matter. This story isn't about them, it's about me! Last week, I had this strange dream that I couldn't quite understand. There was a red star that crashed onto the land, a black giant, a silver one and a monster! The two giants disappeared but the monster stayed behind and destroyed the land. I told my mother about this, since my father went off on a diplomatic trip. She got pretty worried, and now there's been some unrest in the palace...whatever is happening, I hope it isn't that bad... -someone knocks on the door and then it opens- "O Prince, your mother wishes to speak to you." said my servant. I went over to my mother at her quarters. "I must tell you something, Mono..." "What is it, mom?" "That dream you had...may have something to do with...this." she said, as she held up a cross-shaped gem. That was a family heirloom called the Fallen Star, and it was a symbol of hope in times of despair. "The Fallen Star? What do you mean, mom?" "This thing...came with the legendary beast of destruction, Akuma no Orochi, hundreds of years ago." "WHAT?!" "While Orochi represents destruction, the cross represents salvation. I think that the beast you saw in that dream of yours might be Akuma no Orochi. Furthermore..." "..." "At the time of your birth, this cross shined with light, as if it were calling out to you." "So...I'm THE CHOSEN ONE?!" "...well I wasn't going to say it like that but ok." "What must I do, mom?" "I'm not sure but...go find the witch Fujitsu in the western land. She might be able to tell you what's going on." "I'M GOING ON AN ADVENTUUUUURE!!!" "-_-" The next day, I woke up and packed my stuff but before leaving, my mum and the army general wanted to give me something. "Have this." "What?! What is this armour, and the Fallen Star is in it!" "It has something to do with your destiny. Now go!" The armour was made of dark blue metal and had some spikes on it. The shoulders had crystals on them and the middle had the Fallen Star. When I put it on, it started glowing! I grabbed my sword and some other stuff and hopped onto my pet dinosaur, Azzuro, and we set off towards the western lands. On the way, we stop by for a quick rest and I happened to run into my old friend Yuki. We talked about all the cool things that have happened since we last saw each other and he told me that he was hunting down a Spider Man who was taking innocent people away. Suddenly, out of nowhere, he appeared. "Are you looking for me?!" "That's - the Spider Man!" The Spider Man was a black skinned man much taller than either of us, and had red markings on his skin. But his most defining trait, was that he had the head of a spider. "Well I have been looking for you, chosen one of the Fallen Star! I will bring you back to my master and he will be proud!" he said, before jumping into a tree. "Look out, Mono!" The Spider Man jumped at us, so I grabbed my sword and slash at him, and so does Yuki. Yuki misses and the Spider Man spits web around my hands, binding me, and then he knocked me over. Yuki punched him in the face, and then he jumped back up into the trees Yuki unbinds my hands, just before the Spider Man lunges at us again, but we punch him in the chest. "You remember our Kizuna Combination right, Mono?" "Yeah let's do it!" I say that as we run forwards and switch positions. I punch the Spider Man twice, and then Yuki chops his head, and then I punch him again and Yuki punches him too. When he was weakened enough, we kicked him back and then fired our energy shot attacks, making a small explosion. We win! After that battle, Spider Man was gone so we took a rest, then kept heading towards the western land. Meanwhile... Spider Man was panting as he ran into a cave. "I'm disappointed..." "NO, BOSS! I'LL GET IT NEXT TIME!!!" "YOU DO NOT REALISE HOW IMPORTANT THAT THING IS TO ME!!!!" The mystery man held up an evil looking device. And there was a spider in his other hand. He put the spider through the ring thing and then pressed a button and the spider became pure energy that entered the Spider Man and made him more spider-like... Episode 2: A New Friend Yuki and I travelled some more. It's been a few days and we're arriving at the western land soon. But, on the way... Yuki went to get some firewood and water while I was hunting for food to eat. I saw a deer. Using my bow and arrow, I shot it to death right on the spot, the arrow going through the skull. It was a medium sized doe that might have had kids waiting for it or something...this is how I convince myself not to eat too much meat. I was about to bring it back when I heard some growling. Azzuro heard it too, and some wolves appeared from.behind the bushes. But they weren't just any wolves. They were... Japanese wolves. They must have either followed us or the deer, and it looks like we killed their prey. Now their prey is us. I slashed one of them at it lunged on me, and another one bit my arm but my armour was covering it. Another wolf tried to steal our hunted deer, so Azzuro stomped on it, breaking exactly one bone. It died somehow. Another wolf tires to bite Azurro but it was picked up by the head and flung into a tree, killing it. Azzuro and I beat the wolves and kill some of them, but we took some light injuries. The dead wolves were taken back as food along with the deer, and the rest of them ran away. When we were going back to meet up with Yuki, there was some rustling in the trees. It might be the Spider Man, so I got my sword out. Out of the trees came a woman, who was wearing a kimono and a kitsune mask. She had tattoos all over her skin but let's not go too deep into that. "Hello." She says. "Who are you?" "I saw you fight those wolves earlier. Can you help me? I've got a bit of a problem..." "Ok sure, what is it?" "I'm being chased by NINJAS!" "WHAT?!" After that conversation, we regroup with Yuki and explain what's going on. The mysterious woman tells us that the ninjas will arrive soon. And then they did, but they didn't look like they wanted to kill us. They were colour coded: the leader was wearing all black while the others wore red, blue, yellow and green. "Saku-sama! Why do you resist so much? Come back home! Your father is worried sick." Said one of the ninjas. "No! I just want to go on an adventure! Like these guys!" she said, while pointing at Yuki and I. "Who are you?" Yuki asks the ninjas. "Given the job by your father to take you, Saku-sama, back home. We are the Fubayashi Five!" "Omae!" "Wa!" "Mou!" "Shin!" "Deiru!" "Nani?" say the three of us. Azzuro looked like she was cringing. "You two! Hand her over!" said Omae, the leader...I think. "Or what?" "Dude it's 5 against 3 we won't-" before he could finish his sentence I shut Yuki up. It's time to be heroes! "Well then...you two...are already dead!!!" "What?!" The ninjas attacked us, but they didn't seem to be very well trained. So we put down our weapons and used our fists instead and punched them. Saku helped too and we beat them after a tough match. "See! We can handle ourselves!" said Saku. "Haahh...well then...I guess you're right...maybe I'll tell your father that you're all grown up and should be able to take care of yourself..." After that, he dropped a smoke bomb and they disappeared. Sharing a meal, Saku told us about herself. She came from the Fubayashi clan, but wanted to go on her own adventure while learning to be a kunoichi. However, her family wouldn't let her, so she ran away and ended up here with us. Looks like we have a new travelling companion. Episode 3: The Return of Spider Man! It's the middle of Autumn now and we're almost at the western land. We stop by at a village to get a rest but... "ALL RIGHT, ALL OF YOU GIVE US YOUR STUFF!!!" shouted a bandit leader, with his gang. There were like 20 of them. Yuki, Saku and I get out as quickly as possible with our weapons. "IDIOT! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK WE'RE GOING TO JUST SURRENDER TO YOU?! I MAY BE OLD, BUT I'M NOT GOING TO GIVE UP EVERYTHING I'VE WORKED ON JUST SO YOU CAN HAVE YOUR FUN!" shouted an old man, who lifted up his pitchfork. Suddenly, the whole village was inspired by him and everyone took up arms using whatever they could. After a short fight, we all drove off the bandits until they decided to take out their "secret weapon". They dropped an animal cage and out came a fluff ball that looked like a cat with a gun and grenades. I've heard of this kind of thing before, it's a Kitten Solder and it must have been captured by them. One bandit shoved it around, shouting at it to get it to shoot people...but it shot the bandits up instead, so they ran away. The Kitten Solder went to a well to get a drink. It fit into the bucket and drank the water there. Yuji, Saku and I stayed at the village for the night, but before sunrise, there was an awful sound. The Spider Man was back, but there were things different about him. His eyes were like a spider's and there were 8 of them, he now had mandibles and his whole body was brownish in colour, like a spider's body. He also looked a bit bigger. "HOLDER OF THE FALLEN STAR, YOU COME OUT NOOOOOOWWWWW!!!!!" he shouted. It was so loud that everyone heard it and woke up. I quickly put on my armour and took my sword and told the rest to stay inside, but they insist on helping me. "I WILL KILL YOU AND TAKE THE FALLEN STAR FOR MY MASTER! IT IS...MY DUTY!!!!" he shouted. We fight for a while, but even with his enhanced abilities and strength, the Spider Man couldn't beat us. "WHAT?! THIS IS IMPOSSSSSIBLEEEE!!! I WILL NOT LOSE TO YOU, I WILL KILL YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!!!" and then he started growing another pair of arms and legs and increased in size, becoming a giant spider. We have a hard time trying to kill it once and for all, and when we were driven into a corner the Kitten Solder shot at it from a rooftop. The Giant Spider turned to chase it and then it threw a grenade. "DIE IN A HOLE!!!" On impact, the grenade exploded and the Giant Spider died in a hole. The next morning, we left the village and the Kitten Solder decided to follow us after we gave it a fish to eat. Though, throughout our journey, I couldn't help but feel like we were being watched... Elsewhere, a mysterious man puts a green crystal through a red ring, launching it into the sky. Episode 4: The Devil's Wind We have finally arrived in the western land, in the middle of Autumn. I came here to this windy town in the plains once, when I was young and that was the first time I met Fujitsu, the fortune teller. She was just a beginner back then, but more recently, I've heard she's been doing great things. But there was something odd about this place, almost nobody was around and it was really windy too. We went to her house and greeted her, and skipping the small talk, we discussed about the Fallen Star and its relation to me. After some rituals, she prepared to read my fate but when she put her fingers on my forehead, she recoiled back, which shocked us all. "What did you see, Fujitsu?!" "You..you are not mentally prepared..." "What do you mean, just tell me!" "No... not now. You will figure things out when the time is right. But for now, please get as far away from here as soon as possible." "What?" "This vision has been bothering me for a while. A great snake will emerge when the seals of Fire, Water, Wind and Earth are broken...and with it were beasts that brought destruction...just look, over there." We walked to a window and saw a swirling dark cloud, it almost looked like a tornado. It was quite a horrible sight. "What the heck is that?!" "From within the devil's wind, Tsubasser appears, calls forth storms, and wipes away all on the land. A monster is coming, Mono...get out of here. There is a town nearby that has plenty of guards, you might be safe there." "What about you, then?" "I grew up in this place and I think I want to die here...goodbye, Mono." "What, no! I won't leave an innocent person to die by some creature-" "Hakaiju..." "...eh?" "The beasts that bring destruction. Now, go!" Now the storm cloud became a real tornado, an almost black tornado, that stayed in place. The others rushed over to me and tried to convince me to get out of here as soon as possible, but I can't just leave Fujitsu to die alone. Suddenly, the tornado exploded from within. There was a giant blue bird that emerged, standing 55m tall and weighing 20,000 tons and had a wing span of about 47 meters. When I told the others about its measurements, they asked me how I knew but it's just so obvious. I just don't know why people can't accurately guess the dimensions of things. It was a terrifying thing, just by flying over our heads it produced a wind so strong it blew away most of the village with a single flap of its wings. It flew over the plains until it came across the town Fujitsu was talking about. I got on Azzuro and started riding, with my friends following me from behind. The Hakaiju, Tsubasser, flew around in circles over the town, making a huge vortex that sucked things upward! Every once in a while, it swooped in to devour the livestock and people trapped in it, and the whole town was a wreck. As a drew closer, I realized the scale of the danger I was approaching, but I had to do something nonetheless! Kitten Solder started shooting but none of his shots were any good. "Stop, Mono! There's nothing we can do!" said Saku. "Our best bet is to run away and not get eaten." said Yuki. "No way! Sitting around doing nothing...won't get us anywhere!" after saying that, the Fallen Star an my chest started glowing, and I felt like I could fly. And I did! I flew over to Tsubasser but I still had no reasonable means of attack, but I brought out my sword anyway. It was then covered with energy, covering the blade and lengthening it. I swing it around and I eventually hit Tsubasser, pissing it off. It then flew past me and hit my with the side of its wing. I should be dead, but I'm not. I slash it a few times and then it shot feathers at me, but I dodged them and counterattacked. Soon, I felt a rush of energy, and then I put my hands in a + and shot an Ultra Beam, and then Tsubasser exploded into a green light! I flew back down to the ground and amidst the destruction, Tsubasser's green forehead crystal fell. It smashed to pieces, and there was a green, shining orb in it. It floated over to me and I grabbed it, I could feel power coming from inside it. I put it on the left of my chestplate, beside the left point of the Fallen Star. My friends rush over to me. "THAT WAS AMAZING!" said Yuki. "WOW! AWESOME!" said Saku. "Very well done, Mono." said Fujitsu. "Fujitsu!" "Yes, I have been watching. And you know what? I was supposed to die, but you have changed fate!" "Cool! So you can join us on our adventure!" I said. "Now listen to me. There are three more Hakaiju that must be defeated. A dark force is awakening them, to steal the power of the Elemental Seals and awaken the dreaded Akuma no Orochi..." "Oh! Where do we go next then?" "We must go to the north by Winter, when the seal of Earth is at its strongest." "Let's go then!" Episode 5: The Destruction Beast of Earth On the peak of a valley stood a man in a dark outfit. It was a cold and misty night, so he had put on extra layers. He put a yellow, shining crystal into a red ring he held in his right hand, and the shot the crystal into the land in between the two sides of the valley. The ground begun to crack open... "The malevolent beast with stone armour shakes the Earth with the power of a dragon. That's what the next prophecy is." said Fujitsu while we traveled to the North. We heard reports of a massive hole opening up between a valley. There is a town near there and the people are worried. The guards stopped us as we approached the gates. "You there! Halt!" said one of them. "Hey, we're just visitors..." said Yuki. "I don't care, get off your mounts and open your bags. Routine checks." We did what we were told and everything seemed fine...until one of the guards looked at my chestplate. "Can it be...THE SEAL OF WIND! HE HAS THE SEAL OF WIND!" And then all the guards readied their weapons. Not wanting to hurt anyone, we complied with them and were brought to the mayor. We were about to get interrogated. "You..." he said. "How did you get that...the Seal of Wind?" "I beat the Hakaiju of Wind, Tsubasser, and it came out of him! From his forehead crystal thing." "What?! You beat a monster?! How?!" "Oh I have this thing in my chestplate that gives me special powers." "Such as...?" "I can fly! And I can shoot stuff! And I can-" "Mono, shut up!" said Yuki. I thought we were friends, and now he tells me to shut up?! That MEANIE. Anyway... "...prove it" said the mayor. "Sorry but it only activates when my friends and I are in danger." "But you are in danger!" "What?" Guards pointed their spears at my friends, and the one behind me held a sword at my throat. "We have enough problems already. We don't need some outsider con men to make things worse! Now...give me a reason to let you live..." "...because he's the only one who can help you..." said Fujitsu. "...You! Explain yourself!" "The malevolent beast with stone armour shakes the Earth with the power of a dragon...I'm sure someone has come here, and stolen the seal of Earth?" "What?! How did you know?!" "She's a fortune teller and prophet on training...sort of." said Saku. "Tell me everything you know, now!" "In the four seasons, there will be four great disasters that signal the coming of the Hakaiju, the heralds of the dreaded snake Akuma no Orochi...someone has stolen the Wind seal, as you have seen with my friend, to create the Hakaiju of Wind, Tsubasser. I believe something like that is what is happening to your town right now." "......let them go." said the mayor. The guards put their weapons aside and we stood up. The mayor had more to say. "This town...we were in charge of guarding the Earth seal but last night, someone stole it...and bow there's a big hole waiting to swallow us all up, and a monster is going to come and crush us? Gah...If you can help, please do. We need all the help we can get." "No problem." I reply him. We had set up near the valley, waiting for the next Hakaiju to come. After a few minutes, the earth started shaking and a light shined from inside the huge hole in between the valley. Something dug its way out. Standing 70m tall, it was the Hakaiju of Earth, Ground King! With a mighty roar, it shook the earth and the valley was starting to crumble. The riflemen and Kitten Solder started to shoot at it, but all the bullets bounced off against its tough hide. Fujitsu started shooting magic bolts at it, wow I didn't know she could do that! But they were also ineffective. My friends and I decide to run as it approached, and then it fired a beam from its chest, which perforated the mountain and killed a few people. It kept marching towards us. And then I had a plan. "Fujitsu, that thing's armour is made of stone, right?" "Yeah, apparently..." "Alright then, EVERYBODY GET THE EXPLOSIVES READY! GATHER THEM ALL IN ONE SPOT!" I shouted, and then I ran towards Ground King. The Fallen Star started to shine again and I could fly. I flew over to it and started slashing with my sword, and then it got irritated and started following me. It shot a beam from its mouth, and I blocked it with my sword. I led it up the other side of the valley. At the peak, I stopped and returned to my friends, who were near the explosives. "I hope this works..." I say, as brought my sword to the side and did a turning slash. As I did that, the green orb shined and I unleashed a tornado, sending all the barrels, crates and grenades full of explosives flying towards Ground King's side, putting holes in its armour as well as sending it toppling off the side of the mountain and into the hole it came from. Part of its head was stuck inside, so I took the chance to extend my katana with energy, and pierced its exposed head. With one last roar, it disappeared into yellow particles and what remained of its armour fell onto the ground, but its forehead crystal fell into the hole. There was a shattering sound, and then a yellow shining orb floated out and towards me. "Wowzers, Mono. You did it again!" said Yuki. "That extended katana attack was awesome!" said Saku. "You extend my katana." I reply her, and then she moved back a bit. It don't know why. I said something nice to my friend, and then she moved away from me?! THAT B*TCH. Anyway, I took the Earth orb and put in in my chestplate, on the bottom slot. "I guess we'll allow you to keep it. It's safer in your hands." said the mayor. "Wow, thanks!" We soon left the town after a meal and some rest. We departed at dawn the next day. Episode 6: Monstrous Waters Guards lay dead in a temple full of water. In the deepest chamber there was a blue orb; the seal of Water. A strange man took out his red ring device and pressed the button on the side, making it emit particles that encased the blue orb in a rough crystal, which also turns blue. He takes it and vanishes. We head to Eastern land, where the seal of Water is kept. After a long travel, we arrive at a fishing town near the sea. We see that the people are in confusion and fear as we walked over to the Water Temple, where the Water seal was kept. The whole town seemed to stink. Kitten Solder had a hard time breathing and even the fish around here didn't appeal to him. "There you are, we've been expecting you." said a guard. The guard captain then greeted us inside the temple. "We've heard of what you can do, we request your aid in this time of need. Something has turned the water into this gross substance that smells worse than sewage, amd all the fish around here, our main source of income and protein, are dying as a result. Also, the Water seal has been stolen by an intruder who killed all the guards in here at dawn." "The repellent giant beast Jappanestsunami appears, turning even water malevolent with the seas themselves turning foul and the stench even rising from wells...yes, that's what's happening." said Fujitsu. "Always just before we arrive...what is this, coincidence or...something worse?" commented Yuki. "Come, let me show you something..." said the captain. We followed him to the docks and the stink only got worse. The sea had turned green and there were rotting fish corpses floating to the top. And then we saw a man in black, standing on the rocks at tge shore as the breeze blew at him and the waves crashed beneath his feet... "You there! This is an off-limits area! Explain yourself or get out of h-" said the captain, before he was blasted with a black energy bolt, killing him instantly. It surprised us all. The strange man turned around to face us. "I've been waiting for you, holder of the Fallen Star..." he said, creepily. "You just killed that guy!" shouted Saku. "A black magic user?!" shouted Yuki. "What do you want?!" I said. "We'll stop you no matter what." "You're welcome to try, but my plan is almost complete. Soon, Akuma no Orochi will arise..." "What kind of person would want to do that?!" "You say that as if I'm a person." "Then...you must be a demon! I'll slay you!" "Not this time. That's not how the story goes. Instead, why don't you deal with a Hakaiju?" he said, bringing out a red ring. "Go, Hakaiju of Water, Jappanestsunami!" He raised it up and pressed a button at the side. From a whirlpool out at sea, a 60m tall seahorse-like monster emerged! I turned around to try to confront the man, but he was gone without a trace. Jappanestsunami swam towards the town. From its snout it shot a high-pressure blast of green stinky water that smashed though houses and destroyed the docks. People ran away as qickly as they could, but Jappanestsunami then used suction cups underneath its arms to suck up fish and people, and it ate them. It's time to fight! I instructed Kitten Solder to shoot at its eyes, while Yuki and Saku got everyone out safely. Fujitsu shots some magiv bolts at it while I flew up and sliced it multiple times,but it wasn't working. "SUPER KATANA EXTENSION ABILITY!!!" that was the cool new name for my super katana extension ability. Even using that, I couldn't penetrate its tough hide. It tried to get closer to its face, but it breathed on me, and it was stinky, and now, I literally cannot take it anymore, and I fell down, and it hurt. I had enough, so I prepared to shoot it with my Ultra Beam. There was an aura around me, and then I shot it. "DRAGONIC WRECKER!!!!!" I shot him, but it was still ineffective and I was getting tired. And then I remembered I had the orb of Earth. I jumped up, onto its head, and my sword was charged with yellow energy. "I hope this works..." I said aloud as I impaled its skull with my sword. The energy then flowed through Jappanestsunami's body, and it erupted in several places and it instantly died. The corpse disappeared in blue particles. His forehead crystal smashed to pieces, and then a blue orb came out of it. It was the Water seal, and it's mine now. I put it on the right slot. Our last journey was to the South, to a volcanic area. Episode 7: Beware of Fire In the Midsummer Sky! We had hurried up, trying to arrive there before the mystery man could. We quickly set up our stuff in the Temple of Fire, and came up with a plan... The man soon arrived. He slew guards all around on the way to get the Fire Seal and once he reached, he somehow lowered the barrier of fire protecting it, and he held it in his hand. "In the summer solstice today, the seal of Suzaku is at its strongest...hehehe...the final Hakaiju arrives soon..." and then a throwing knife was thrown at him, but it bounced off an energy barrier. "Oh...?" Saku then dropped from the ceiling. She ran at him, trying to slice him, but he just swatted her aside. That MEANIE. Yuki, Azuro, Kitten Solder, Fujitsu and I then rushed him. "It's over! Hand over the Fire seal!" I demanded him. "You petty children...why would I give you anything, now that my plan is almost complete. You know what...?" he said, as he picked up Saku. From his hand came an energy blade, and he held her hostage. "If you don't let me go, I'll just kill her!" We were in a desperate situation. It was either out friend, or the lives of many. I chose my friend. What, it's not like we know anyone here. Yuki tried to scold me but I shut him up. "Thank you. I should at least tell you my name...I am Beerial Atrosia...and I will bring Akuma no Orochi back to life!" he said, and then he disappeared. Beerial Atrosia stood on the mouth of a volcano. He turned the Fire seal into a red crystal and using his ring device, he sent it into the volcano. It started rumbling and he disappeared... "When two suns appear in the sky, the land will be burnt away. The false sun, it is the flames of calamity, Pandontopurei." said Fujitsu. Soon enough, the volcano erupted and crumbled. In its place, there was a ball of fire in the sky. Ir rained down balls of flame, scorching away whatever they hit. One of them almost his us. I told my friends to stay in the temple where it's safer, while I ran out. The first thing I tried was to swing my sword at the fireball, and a red energy saw came out of it, but it was deflected. And then I remembered something. "I hope this works..." I said, and then blue orb shined. Fron the tip of my katana came a massive ball of water, and I launched it at Pandontopurei. It caused his fireball thing to disappear,and it revealed a two-headed chicken thing standing 40m tall. It breathed fire from both its heads, causing explosions and wild fires to spread. I flew up and slashed it a few times, but it wasn't going well, and I had to end it quick, before everyone was turned to toast, so, I had to use my Ultra Beam, and when I did, there was a huge humanoid aura thing, and it did the pose with me, and the beam shot from its hands instead of mine. Pandontopurei was blasted by the Ultra Beam as it stepped forward. It went on for a while, and then it fell over, and it died. It exploded into red particles, and then its crystal turned into the Fire orb, which I took and put on the top slot of my chestplate, and now I have all the Element Orbs. The town was destroyed though... Meanwhile "So...the power of light has evolved...the final phase begins now..." Episode 8: The Ultimate Destruction Beast Strikes Back! It's been a year since we started traveling, and now that all the seals are safe with me, I decide to return home, and my friends wanted to send me off. As we were travelling... Beerial Atrosia jumped out of a tree and decided to attack us! "Hello again. Remember me?" "BEERIAL ATROSIA!" "Good, good. Now hand over the Element Orbs or I'll kill you all." "What makes you think we'd do that?!" Beerial Atrosia then fired black energy balls at us, and we dodged them. He then rushed at me with an energy blade, and we have a swordfight for a bit, until he pulled a cheap move by overpowering me. YOU CAN'T JUST DO THAT. Yuji tried to slash him from behind but he was knocked away, Azzuro rushed him and tried to bit him but he hit her on the head. Saku then tried to stab him from behind but he teleported behind her and pushed her aside. Fujitsu tried to shoot him with magic, but he counterattacked and knocked her out. Kitten Solder threw a grenade at him, but he hit it back, and it blew up near Kitten Solder. "I hope this works..." I say, as I charge up my sword with the element of fire. I did a slash, and it sent a blazing wave of energy at him, but it did nothing to him and set the trees on fire. He then rushed me and knocked me over. MEANIE. And then he phased his hand into my chestplate. DOUBLE MEANIE. And then he pulled out the four Element Orbs and the Fallen Star. TRIPLE MEANIE. "Thank you for your services." he said, sarcastically, before he disappeared. QUADRUPLE MEANIE. "BEERIAL ATROSIA! YOU'RE A MEANIE!!!!!" I shout out loud. I WAS SO PISSED, LIKE FURY, RRRRRRRA!!!! Meanwhile Beerial Atrosia suddenly appeared in a castle. MY CASTLE. And he was in the king's court, with the king there. THAT'S MY DAD! "Good evening to the king's court of the middle land. I am Beerial Atrosia, and today I bring forth Akuma no Orochi, the demon sealed underneath the ground this castle was built upon so long ago!" He threw the four Element Orbs upwards and they floated there. He then used his device to crystallize them all, blocking out the power of the seals, and everyone was powerless to stop him. Suddenly, there was rumbling, and the castle fell in... This disgusting thing emerged from underground and floated upwards. It expanded, and then there was a splattering souns as something else came out of it. It was a gaint beast, a black snake with purple spines... AKUMA NO OROCHI! Whoever was still alive tried to evacuate. Akuma no Orochi started to eat buildings, people and everything else using its huge mouth. And then, something happened. From the four lands we visited over the past year, giant monsters arose and went to fight against Akuma no Orochi. Those must be the four elemental guardians! "Damn it, you ancient beasts...no matter. Hakaiju...IT IS TIME TO RISE!" shouted Beerial Atrosia, as he awakened the four Hakaiju once more. I saw Kitten Solder taking out a golden hand grenade. "Kitten Solder?" He then threw it upwards and it exploded on him. There was a lot of smoke, and then he transformed into Horoborosolder and he started to shoot at Akuma no Orochi. "We gotta do something!" said Yuki. "We can't just sit around and do nothing, Mono!" "No way man no way! Without the Fallen Star I'm just about as useless as all of you." And then Fujitsu slapped me. The MEANIE. Ibwas feeling bad, and I told them the truth, and now she slaps me?! "Sitting around doing nothing won't get us anywhere!" she shouted at me. "YEAH!" I say, as I run off to find Beerial Atrosia. I saw him among the debris watching Akuma no Orochi and Horoborosolder fighting, and it was as if he was waiting for me. "Greetings, boy." "Beerial Atrosia! Do you not see the destruction you've caused?!" "Oh I do..." "Why would you unleash such a thing?!" "Do you even know what Akuma no Orochi is?!" "What does that matter?!" "You see...a long time ago, a meteor crash landed here. But that was no meteor, it was actually two giants of light and darkness-" "Yeah yeah yeah and then it unleashed Akuma n-" "No you fool, the legend you've been told is wrong. Akuma no Orochi was never a konster native to this planet. No, it was born from the mix of light and dark energies at the impact...my dark energy. That monster is pure chaos, and it will devour everything. And I'm sure you can guess where the light energy came from..." he said, as he held up the Fallen Star. "That's MY legendary item!!! Give it back!!!" "You've been very helpful, evolving the power of light for me. In fact, you've been more useful than that incompetent Spider Man." "So it was you who sent him!" "Correct!" And then I charge at him with my sword, but he just knocks me aside. "Now it's time to take back what is rightfully mine." He attacked the Fallen Star to his device and the things at the side opened up and it looked like this. "Lend me...the power of light!" He lifted up the thing and there was a red light. It disappeared, and then there was a giant standing there. "A BLACK GIANT!" He conjured a black ring of light and threw it at Horoborosolder, cutting him across the chest and he fell down, and reverted back to Kitten Solder. The black giant then went for Akuma no Orochi. He held its abdominal mouth open as it tried to bite him, and then he kicked it on the side hard enough to make it fall over. He rushed over and beat it on the head a few times until he was blasted by twin mouth beams that sent him flying into some wreckage. Akuma no Orochi got up,and so did the black giant,and he was blasted with more mouth beams but he blocked them using a barrier. There was a lot of smoke and dust, and the black giant ran out to grab it by the horn, bringing its neck down to knee it in the head. I had regrouped with my friends. We all jist watched as the world crumbled around us. "It's...it's over." I said. "There is something I must tell you, Mono." said Fujitsu. "What is it now?" "There is something...dwelling inside you." "Huh?" "In other words, you are the chosen one, chisen by the Light." "I'M THE CHOSEN ONE!!!!!" And then there was a flash of light, and I felt like I had been transported into my own soul. I was floating in a sort of pathway of light, and there was a red and silver giant with yellow eyes. "Who...who are you?" "I am the power of light dwelling inside you. Mono, let's combine our powers for the final fight!" "But...how? The Fallen Star has been taken from us..." "That was just a focal item. What really allowed my power to flow through you was your kindness, strength and bravery. So, what do you say?" "...let's do it!" And then I was back in the real world. The middle of my chestplate, where the Fallen Star was, started to shine, and then a duplicate of the item appeared in front of me, covered in light. I picked it up, and raised it over my head... Episode 9: The Final Battle The black giant used his black energy buzzsaw to slice off Akuma no Orochi's tail, and used it to whack the monster hard enough to make it fall over. Suddenly, a red and silver came in a flash of light. He had a katana with him, which he stabbed into the ground to have a fair fight with his opponent. They took a good look at each other, and then they ran, getting ready for a punch. Their fists hit each other and they got into an armlock. The red one kicked the black one on the sides a few times until he lost his balance and fell over, and then he used his foot to keep his opponent under him by throwing him aside as they both fell to the ground. Then he heard the cries of himans; Mono's friends, and turned around. This presented an opening to his opponent, who uppercut him on the chin and knocked him over. The black one then put his arms together and spread them apart, firing arcs of darkness that struck the monster in the side. Both giants rushed over to Akuma no Orochi and kicked it on the side, making it stumble back. The red one held it by the back of its neck, hitting the head while the black one struck the abdominal mouth. With another double punch, they knocked it back some more. It roared at them, charging up energy in its abdominal mouth, but the two of them took the chance to put their arms in crosses, firing destructive beams that shread through its flesh and came out the other side. Akuma no Orochi exploded into light and dark energy, which entered their Colour Timers. The red one took his katana back, and some red and gold samurai armour formed around him. He also had a second katana now. The black one's skin started to crack starting at the Colour Timer. With a smashing sound, his skin fell off and revealed his true form. It was more black, with some silver, and black eyes. The Colour Timer was round with a golden ring around it, and it shined red. He summoned a blade of darkness. The two giants immediately began a clash of swords, and had a conversation while doing so. "Isn't this nostalgic?" said the black one. "All those years ago we fought like this and got stuck on this planet...do you want it all to repeat again, Ultraman Musha?" "Whatever it is, I will defeat you!" "That's what you said last time! Yet here we are. We'll just fly off to another planet and repeat this whole process and next time it might not be any different. "There will be no next time. I swore upon my family, my homeland and my life...and now...I swear to the people of this planet that I will defeat you here, Dark Oda!" "Why are you so stubborn...Why do you not understand...Unlike you, I have been travelling this country for years preparing my plans, and all I have seen outside these lands your "host" has brought you to, is war and killing. Does that not remind you of our own home planet? It's the same thing! These wild lands full of people killing each other, can only be tamed by one who rules with an iron fist. And that will be me! I will bring peace to our land by right of force! And what have you ever done? Go out on some quest, to avange your equally stupid father, who stood in the way of progress?!" "Such a way is wrong! True peace comes with kindness and understanding! Peace imposed by oppression, power, and fear will never last, and I have made it my duty to prevent that kind of future from happening!" "Fine. Try then!" he said, as he charged up a dark wave that blasted Musha away. "You've gone soft after all this time..." Dark Oda walked over to him slowly and begun charging dark energy into his dark sword. "I used this move to kill your father...let's see how well his son holds up against it." He then put his arms in a +, while still pointing the sword upwards in his right hand. A black beam then fired from the blade and struck Musha. He started to remember the adventures that his host Mono had with his friends, and what they had been through, and ejected him in a ball of light. I (Gren) now have to cease this writing style and go back to first person, as in, Mono's perspective. As I looked up, and that was all I could do, I saw Musha getting hit, and a few seconds later, he exploded! Into nothingness! "Completely destroyed! Hahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Dark Oda, and then he turned to me and my friends. My TRUE friends. My PURE friends. To the end. Which looks like it would be now... "As for you all...piss off." he said, and with a stroke of his sword, he launched a dark wave at us. We thought we were done for, but after the dust settled, we saw a golden barrier protect us, and we're all alive! "What?!" shouted Dark Oda in surprise. Then a golden light began to rain from the sky, and Musha was back! He was different though, he had purple skin and golden armour now. Dark Oda was visibly puzzled, and he tried to strike Musha, only to have homself suddenly turned around 180 degrees and miss completely! He didn't even notice and had to do a double take. He tried to use his finisher beam, but it simply evaporated on Musha. And then he tried another slash, and the blade broke! "Now it's my turn." said Musha. He emitted golden light from his right palm that expelled something from Dark Oda, it was a cloud of pure darkness, and Dark Oda's colours changed to red and silver and his colour timer was blue and his eyes were yellow. Then Musha pointed both arms at Oda and released golden sparks from them, destroying the cloud of darkness. "What the heck did you just do to me?!" shouted Oda. Meanwhile, the Four Symbols finished off their enemies. Tsubasser was bitten in the neck by Byakko, Genbu shot through Ground King's armour, Seiryuu levitated Jappanestsunami and shot it, and Suzaku blew up Pandontopurei's head(s). "I uave removed your darkness. Your hate, anger and malice." "...why do that for me? Came back to life, just so you can mock me now that I have no way of beating you?" "No. I did that to give you a second chamce and consider an alternative. Besides...I have a promise to keep." "...this...changes nothing! There will still be bandits,marauders, greedy people killing others to take their land and gold and-" "Enough! Listen to me. When people put their strength together and take an work hard, great things will happen. The ones who taught me that..." and then Musha looked at us. "...are all of you." he said, before he turned back to Oda. "Now, think about it and go home. Once you have...do something about it." Oda felt guilty and looked away. He then looked up and flew to the sky. "Hey! He needs some punishment for what he did!" said Yuki. "You can't just let him go!" said Saku. Azuro roared, with Kitten Solder riding on her back. "Yes, yes he does...but I will not be the one to deliver it. Also, he has suffered enough...his family was killed by bandits before his very eyes, many years ago. Killing him will have not solved anything. That is what I figured out chasing him here." "So...are you going back to your home now?" I said to him. "No, I cannot. What you see is but a spiritual representation of myself, and it will not last much longer. My physical body has already been destroyed." "I see...well...it was an honor to fight alongside you, uh, Musha. Goodbye." "Thank you all...and goodbye...but I will do one last thing for you." he said, as he started to disappear into golden particles. It spread throughout the five lands we ventured to, undoing all the damage Beerial Atrosia/Dark Oda and the Hakaiju did over the past year, and all the people he killed were revived. The palace was restored as well. "Looks like the prophecy is true, Mono. You really did become the chosen one." said Fujitsu. And the I saw my parents and brother run over. "Mono! You're okay!" shouted my dad, as the three of them came over and hugged me. "You're okay!" I reply. Everyone was okay. And that's the way it should be. The adventure ends. Category:Fan Stories Category:UltraGrenburr12678